


Obsession

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Boy oh boy Im gonna get a lot of shit wrong tho, Clark hates his guts, Fictional Mythology, First Meeting, I mean, Justice League and Superman still exist, LMAO, More like Greek mythology mixed with fictional tidbits for the story, Multi, No Batman, Obsession, Tags will be updated accordingly, Technically Bruce and Thomas Wayne Jr. aren't batman and owlman here, Think of Thomas Wayne Jr as that lady in the "All the ladies at sephora were angry at her" ad, Thomas and Martha are Alive???, To be fair legitimate mythology isnt all that clear either and theres lotsa interpretations, Unhealthy Obsession, slow burn maybe, theyre Hades and Persephone for this, yeah its weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: Superman didn’t think he was the kind of person to become obsessed with other people.Then he met a new god named Bruce.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599095) by [zayden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden). 



> Eh this is an alternative to “Worship” but more grounded in reality, except with the mythology still semi fictional to fit the plot. I’ve actually had this idea in my head for a good month already but I only just thought to write it out. Idk how this is gonna go but I hope I can continue it. I go back to school in four days, counting today, and I’m gonna be joining track and field on top of having lots of homework from my honors class and AVID in addition to piano practice, so I think I’m gonna be going into a long ass hiatus soon enough. I’ll still try my best to write, though.
> 
> On another note, I might also write an Injustice idea I’ve had on my head for some time now. It depends, but yeah, for the most part, this current fic only had tidbits of legitimate mythological fact intertwined with it, and characters might be twisted to fit. Idk. I just really like the idea of Bruce not being Batman and meeting Clark I guess. Funnily enough, the original idea w this was that Bruce was still Batman but Thomas and Martha were secretly Hades and Persephone who just liked to fuck around and shit in the surface world (Kind, charitable Martha whose associated with the arrival of Spring like Persephone and Surgeon/Doctor Thomas Wayne, reputable but two faced in having faced grimness scenes; regularly deals in death like Hades.) 
> 
> Also, this was inspired by Zayden's, "The Garden" here on AO3, I suggest you read it if you have a good enough translator. The translation will be choppy but damn is it worth it.

“Thomas. A pleasure to see you again.” Superman extended a hand in greeting, seething with disdain and mockery lacing his tone. It didn’t matter. Their guest knew of his distaste for him and thoroughly enjoyed the sight of it, sharp canine teeth gleaming under the lips lifted into a toothy, devilish smile.  
  
“I could say the same to you, Superman,” he replied, the same tone of mockery underneath the words.

 

The Justice League stood behind the Kryptonian, sensing the tension between the two and making no direct effort to dismantle it. They weren’t suicidal, after all.

 

Superman leered. “So, what brings you here today, Son of Hades?” The man in front of him went by a multitude of names, shielding the one bestowed to him out of necessity. Son of Hades was simply a name Kal preferred as a blow against the deviant. On another note, nothing good ever came out of this specific child’s visit.  
  
“Nothing too pressing, Last Son of Krypton.” That _fucker_. “Father sent us up with mother for some introductory classes. I’m only meeting here with you to ensure you lot don’t interfere at sensing our presence.” The League knew of Persephone, sometimes parading as “Martha”, which disconcerted Superman, but Thomas was implying that there was someone else with them. A third person.

 

Like with his father, Superman didn’t trust the junior, for his mischief and whimsical deceit knew no bounds. He’d be more likely to trust Luthor’s word over both the Senior and Junior. Luthor bargained and twisted his words on the basis that he’d get something out of it. This son and father did it just because they found mortals amusing and found entertainment in causing tragedy. If anything, Superman would now just make sure to pay extra attention to the group. For all the mythology surrounding Persephone as well, Diana’s given implications that there’s more to her than meets the eye. Moreover, a new person…

 

“‘Us’? And when did your dear old dad let go of his stubbornness? I thought he wasn’t particularly happy with the thought of letting people of his domain roam Olympus and the surface world.”

 

Thinking to ease the hostile atmosphere between the two, Diana answered to Kal. “The King of the Underworld is not much of a favorable man and has his own mazes of secrets, Kal. It doesn’t do to try and unravel his reasons and he is not one to be taken lightly in either physical confrontation or discussion thereof. As for there being a new god…”

 

She turned to Thomas, who stood taller than Kal, smiling whilst draped in his ever-present singed robes embroidered with golden patterns. “You know as well as I, daughter of Hippolyta, that father doesn’t like disclosing information of his operations, but yes, there is a new god, and under the assumption that your friend here will continue to maintain his distrust, he’ll be meeting him soon.”

 

Kal scowled distastefully. There was no use in hiding his opinions; they’d been working with Thomas under reluctant circumstances enough by now that the god could read his emotions very well. Now, the prospect of another hell child wasn’t very comforting. Kal wanted to spite Thomas by not going by his predictions, but he knew far too well that letting the man, better yet two other gods with worrying associations roam unsupervised wasn’t wise.

 

As Thomas said his goodbyes, preparing to depart from their fortress-like base with a menacing grin in Kal’s direction, Superman dwelled on the sudden manifestation of rage inside of him and quelled the growl in his throat.

 

He’s gonna be busy for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh this is an alternative to “Worship” but more grounded in reality, except with the mythology still semi fictional to fit the plot. I’ve actually had this idea in my head for a good month already but I only just thought to write it out. Idk how this is gonna go but I hope I can continue it. I go back to school in four days, counting today, and I’m gonna be joining track and field on top of having lots of homework from my honors class and AVID in addition to piano practice, so I think I’m gonna be going into a long ass hiatus soon enough. I’ll still try my best to write, though.
> 
> On another note, I might also write an Injustice idea I’ve had on my head for some time now. It depends, but yeah, for the most part, this current fic only had tidbits of legitimate mythological fact intertwined with it, and characters might be twisted to fit. Idk. I just really like the idea of Bruce not being Batman and meeting Clark I guess. Funnily enough, the original idea w this was that Bruce was still Batman but Thomas and Martha were secretly Hades and Persephone who just liked to fuck around and shit in the surface world (Kind, charitable Martha whose associated with the arrival of Spring like Persephone and Surgeon/Doctor Thomas Wayne, reputable but two faced in having faced grimness scenes; regularly deals in death like Hades.) For now, enjoy.
> 
> Also, this was inspired by Zayden's, "The Garden" here on AO3, I suggest you read it if you have a good enough translator. The translation will be choppy but damn is it worth it.


End file.
